


Overflow (of Words, Love, and Other Things)

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, I swear to god the size diff for these two is the hottest fucking thing, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, This is the.... most erotic thing I’ve ever written?, i wrote it in a frenzy in the early morning, went to bed at 5 am woke up at 7am, why is it spelled like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Minimus prizes himself on his being thorough in everything he does, and this is no exception. Megatron just wants to treat his tiny husband.





	Overflow (of Words, Love, and Other Things)

Minimus’s plating bulges from the thick spike buried in him. He is panting, hot heavy breaths visible in the air in front of his mouth and his hissing vents. The lips of his valve strain to take all of Megatron—and it’s a good ache, such a good ache. Megatron has one hand under his thigh and another around his hip, and he moves that hand to rub Minimus’s distended belly.

Minimus whines at the gentle, blunt fingers that press down on his stomach. The pressure from both inside and out is intoxicating. He is dying of thirst. He wants to be so round he cannot fit in the Magnus armor ever again. Why should he ever want to, need to? If Megatron stretches him with his spike—grey and black and hot red biolights and a head that Minimus must work into his entrance slowly and so thick Minimus cannot wrap his hand around it and so long Minimus could never swallow it all, but he has never been very good with his mouth anyway—Minimus will be content to never move from his berth.

The room is red. His optics are red, as are Megatron’s, as are the glowing lines of Minimus’s spike as it dribbles cum down to his swollen node. Megatron’s chest presses to his back, curling over him, his head dips down to nuzzle the side of Minimus’s face and the tiny movement jostles his spike and so jostles Minimus and Minimus moans.

“You’re doing such a good job, Minimus—just look at you.” Megatron’s chest rumbles behind him. “So full. So round and warm. You took it all; I wasn’t sure you would be able to do that.” As he speaks he strokes Minimus’s belly, strokes the length of his hard spike within, and the spike twitches and Minimus gasps. “Ah- you sound wonderful, my love. Keep moaning for me. If you do I’ll make you so full you’ll never want to move again.”

Oh, primus, he wants that. He never wants that spike to leave—for it to go now, he thinks, would create a hollowness within Minimus he could never live with. With all the lazy strength he still has, Minimus rolls his hips. Megatron’s spike rubs against his interior nodes and Minimus moans and moans and lets his tongue loll out of his mouth and feels the plating of his abdomen shift. Megatron makes a choked-off sound.

“Nnh- beautiful, so beautiful, Minimus, yes-“ He sucks in air, regains his sentence structure, “Look at you. Oh primus, just look at yourself.” Minimus cannot do this, so Megatron takes his small green hand and puts it on his stomach, draws it over the curve of his spike inside, whispers to him, “you’ve been so good to me. I want- I want to fill you until you look like a carrying mech.” 

Minimus trembles at the hushed air of Megatron’s words brushing over his audials, groaning, lubricant gushing out of his valve hard enough that it  _ squirts _ . 

Megatron hums in pleasant surprise. “Oh- is that what you want…?”

“Aah- I- yess…”

Megatron smiles against his neck. “I’m going to fill you with our children, Minimus. Do you want that?”

Minimus gasps- chokes- “-yes, please yes please yes yes-“

Megatron takes his hips in his huge hands, running his thumbs over the small of Minimus’s back—and he starts to move.

Oh primus. If Megatron’s spike felt incredible simply sitting inside of Minimus, to have to pumping in and out, slick with lubricant and fucking him open with every push, it feels- it feels-

Minimus cries out as his optics spark wildly. That weighty head pulling on his nodes, the slam of it against his ceiling node, the exquisite ribbing lighting up his entire valve in a frenzy of pleasure. He is shouting something, he thinks- but he can only hear Megatron’s baritone telling him how lovely he’s going to look when they’re done. “-I’m going to overload inside of you—fill you with everything I have—so good, you won’t be able to walk because of how big you’ll be—give you twins, triplets, as many as your gestation chamber can hold—so swollen and heavy and round, I want to hear it inside of you when you move—love you, love you so much, I- I love-“

Megatron’s engine roars when he overloads.

He slams their panels together and holds Minimus firm, his spike fully sheathed as it shoots transfluid deep into his valve. And oh, Megatron has so  _ much _ of it—Minimus feels it flood his gestation chamber, molten hot and wonderful. His plating creaks as his abdomen stretches wider and wider, transfluid trapped by Megatron’s spike which is still pumping out more, and primus it’s overwhelming, it’s ecstasy, it’s-  _ “Megatron!” _

Minimus overloads with a sharp cry and his optics go white.

  
  
  


It is a minute before his senses return—or perhaps an hour, he doesn’t know—but when they do, the first thing he feels is stuffed.

Minimus groans quietly, turning his head as he reboots his optics. The grey shape before him comes into focus—Megatron. He is looking at Minimus with such reverence in his gaze that Minimus blushes and almost turns away. 

But Megatron catches his chin, says, “Wait, Minimus.”

Minimus is about to ask what he is waiting for when something squeezes into his sore valve. He gasps and tries to sit up, but he can’t—he’s caught off-guard by the new weight of his belly. Minimus blinks at his bulging stomach. For a moment he had thought the extent to which it had swelled was exaggerated by certain intense feelings he was experiencing at the time, but no—he does indeed look as if he were a newly carrying mech.

Megatron smiles at him and slides his hand up to caress his cheek. “I wanted to make sure you would stay like this for as long as possible, so I retrieved something to aid us in that.” Minimus’s valve clenches around the object inside it, and recognition blooms in his mind.

“Ah- a... plug.” There’s still static in his voice, so he reboots his vocalizer.

Megatron’s smile is replaced by a look of concern. “If you don’t want to keep it in, that’s fine—I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Minimus blinks, then huffs a laugh (Megatron’s spark flutters at the sight). Minimus tries to push himself up with shaky arms, but Megatron helps him the rest of the way when his stomach proves to be too much. As the low weight shifts and settles once he sits up, he feels Megatron’s transfluid moving inside of him, still warm, and it sends a shiver up his backstrut. “Mm... I would rather you leave it in.”

Absentmindedly rubbing his stomach, Minimus hums contentedly and leans into Megatron’s side. “...Until you would like to add more, that is.”

Megatron’s engine revs under his audials, and Minimus chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been too fucking long since there was new minimegs in the tag, much less nsfw


End file.
